


Love on Valentines Day

by Warlock_Nerd



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bottom Magnus Bane, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, Top Alec, Top Alec Lightwood, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 07:44:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17803895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warlock_Nerd/pseuds/Warlock_Nerd
Summary: They fuck on Valentines Day ....It's Cute and Hot... enjoy :3





	Love on Valentines Day

Magnus was tucked into Alec’s side in their huge bed, the lights dimmed but not quite pitch dark with Magnus running his hands over his boyfriend’s hairy chest, breathing in his masculine scent. 

They were staying for Valentine's Day at a Sybaris hotel in the Chicago area, a room replete with its own hot tub and a mirror over the bed. 

After an exhausting but scintillating couple hours of sex, they both collapsed into the sweat-dampened sheets, content to doze while Magnus nuzzled in next to his shadowhunter. Finding himself in a sleepy, dream-like state, surrounded by the man he loves, he soon dozed off.

  
He awoken an hour later, now swivelled with his bare back to Alec, to the feeling of Alec’s strong archer hands gently kneading Magnus’ skin, stroking the backs of his thighs. Magnus groaned a little, loving the feeling of his boyfriend touching him so possessively.   
He then heard Alec growl in his ear, “I want you.”

Magnus could sense the horniness radiating from the other man, so he reach back behind him, feeling for Alec’s hard member, gripping it. 

“Again, Alexander?” He giggled a bit as he stroke Alec’s manhood. "How do you want me,  _ Sir _ ?"   
Alec grunted like an animal hearing that, “Just like this, baby. Just like this.”   
He reached over to grab the lube and Magnus could hear him pouring some into his hand and squishing it around. 

Without warning, Alec’s fingers push into him, first one, then two, followed by a third fat digit. He was still wet from their previous coupling but his hole had snapped back to its prior tightness.

"Oh, A-Alexander!” Magnus moaned as his shadowhunter fingered him with expert precision, scissoring and thrusting. The touch of Alec sends him moaning loudly, arching his back into the body behind him, mewling like a bitch in heat.   
“F-Fuck!  _ Yes! _ Alexander.  _ Sir _ . Please.” He’s practically babbling the words, choking them out brokenly, unable to withstand the power of his hunter. Alec’s breath on the back of his neck, and voice low and raspy, it was so incredibly sexy. 

“So beautiful, baby.” Alec praised, nipping the skin of his lover’s neck, “So _fucking perfect_.”   
“A-Alec! _Please, Fuck me!_ ”   
Again, the shadowhunter growled into Magnus’ ear, “ _Alec_? That is not what you call me.” He stopped his movements as a punishment making Magnus whine, “What do you call me?” 

“A-Alexander.”

“...Or….”

“Sir.”

“Good.” The movements of his fingers sped up to an inhuman speed. Magnus moaned loudly, withering in the bed, pushing his ass up for Alec. “God, you are gorgeous, baby.”

Magnus knew the sting would come as soon as Alec pushed in. Alec was a big boy - both in height and in the lower _**area**_. He knows it will hurt and yet he desired that pain, that torment that comes when his cockhead penetrates his snug entrence. 

“Ready for me, baby?” Alec groaned, positioning himself. 

"Yes, Alexander." He answered simply and felt so safe in the knowledge that the one he loves was in total command of his body, his thoughts and his emotions. 

Alec pushed inside and they slid together into that blinding sensual haze that only lovers know.    
The hunter rumbled out praised words, quickly moving to the task at hand. Magnus felt him pull out slightly and the heat lurking from Magnus’ ass made Alec even harder, if possible. Magnus’ own boner is stiff as well; the act of submitting to Alec aroused him endlessly.   
Magnus’ walls flared outward as he relaxed for his hunter and they both moaned as Alec began to thrust in and out. 

Magnus cried out, a high-pitched wail escaping his throat as he felt Alec pounding him at the right angle. 

"Ah!  _ Yes _ ! Fuck y-yes, Alexander!” His voice reached another octave as Alec spiked upward hard, claiming his hole. “Oh!  _ Oh _ ! F-fuck!”   
Alec’s voice was so low it was like thunder striking in the rune covered chest, “Mine.” He drove in harder and Magnus thrusts back against him, raw need taking over his actions, loving the feeling of Alec filling him over and over. 

“Y-yours!” Magnus answered, turning his head towards Alec and the shadowhunter kissed him almost angrily, thrusting his tongue into Magnus’ mouth with an aggression that takes the other man’s breath away.

The kiss was so strong Magnus could feel his lips bruising but he return it with equal eagerness. As they continue with their forceful Frenching, Alec’s hand crept down to Magnus’ nipple, twisting and pulling on the rapidly hardening tip, clenching and rolling it in an unforgiving pinch.   
Magnus moaned in his mouth, hips stuttering. They broke apart from the kiss.

“God, Mags, you are so beautiful on my cock. You feel amazing!” Alec was breathing hard now, somewhat gasping out his words as he felt Magnus begin to work his channel around his cock, the slimy inner flesh undulating around Alec meat, like a tight swelling nest of wetness and heat.   
Magnus’ cat eyes looked deep into Alec’s dark pupils, “I love you, Alexander.” 

“I love you too, Mags.” Alec kissed him again and Magnus moaned into his hunter’s lips as said hunter’s forceful perseverance had culminated in Alec hammering into Magnus with a relentless zeal. Their kiss deepens until the passion overwhelmed both of them.   
“Fuck me, Alexander!” Magnus whimpered, wanting more and more of the shadowhunter. 

Alec laughed, “Greedy.” But a few seconds later, Alec smacked Magnus’ juicy ass hard. 

“FUCK!” Magnus wasn’t expecting it but the sting was intoxicating, “A-again!  _ Please, Sir _ .” 

Several more slaps happened, each one harder than the last. And with each slap, Magnus let out a pretty noise. 

Magnus pressed his back up against his boyfriend’s muscular torso, pushing his ass into him on each of Alec’s inward thrusts.   
Magnus couldn’t help but let out a breathless laugh. 

Alec slowed a bit and asked, “What is it?” 

“Y-you’re so big… It feels like your cock is in my stomach.” 

Alec bit Magnus’ neck and sucked a possessive bruise into the honey skin then growled into his ear, “Do you like it? Feeling me so deep inside you?” 

The other man was moaning incoherently, in the throes of a sexual and emotional craze. 

“Yes! Yes! Fuck, yes!” was the answer Alec got. 

Alec then sped up, thrusting wildly. Skin on skin echoed the entire room, along with Magnus’ moans, he headboard banging against the wall and Alec’s own animistic roars of pleasure. 

"I-I’m… I’m close, baby. Fuck! Mags! Fuck baby! Close." He groaned out the words, barely able to form full sentences through clenched teeth. He never stopped the rattic pace though, slamming into his lover like no tomorrow. 

Magnus was practically screaming out as he stroked his own dick furiously, needing desperately to reach orgasm.

“Alexander, yes!  _ Yes _ ! Fuck! A-Alexander!  _ ALEXANDER! _ ” 

With that, he came hard, jacking frantically as he shoots white in rope strands from his tip while his hole convulses around Alec. Their hands move to find each other and their fingers laced together, entwining like lovers.

Within seconds, Alec followed him into bliss, burying his massive cock deep into Magnus, groaning out his climax.   
  
Minutes later, Magnus was still shaking a little, recovering from a world shattering orgasm, covered in a sheen of both their sweat. Alec was still inside him, as he was beginning to soften now, their breathing coming back to normal. They lay in silence for some time and then Magnus slowly turned his head to look at his hunter. Alec opened his eyes to stare back at him. 

Magnus smiled and spoke to him quietly, "Happy Valentine's Day, Alexander." 

Alec chuckled, returning a slight smile. "Happy Valentine's Day, baby."


End file.
